dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Kuboia
Nickelodeon Kuboia was a Kuboian children's television channel owned and operated by MTV Networks Kuboia. The channel was launched on 6th September, 1993 and closed on 5th September, 2010. During the channel's seventeen years on-air, it had many differences to its American counterpart. Unlike its international counterparts, Nickelodeon Kuboia focused more on broadcasting shows, although it did broadcast a selection of live-action programming and anime as well. Ironically, Nickelodeon Kuboia was the least watched of the Nick channels in Kuboia, with VideoNick, Nick Jr. Kuboia and (especially) Nick Go! proving to be much popular. However, Nickelodeon Kuboia did have an advantage due to being the "leader" of the Nickelodeon channels in Kuboia and helping popularise various Nicktoons, cartoons, and anime in the country. History Nickelodeon Kuboia was launched on 6th September, 1993, the same day as sister channel Paramount Select. During its first two and a half years on air, Nickelodeon Kuboia aired everyday from 4:00a.m. to 7:00p.m., with Paramount Select airing from 7:00p.m. to 4:00a.m. On 29th April, 1996, Nickelodeon Kuboia went under a rebrand. For starters, its broadcast hours were extended to 4:00a.m. to 10:00p.m. On this day, some of the channel's programming was dropped and moved to Nick Jr. Kuboia, which launched on 12th August that year. Nickelodeon Kuboia had a selection of anime during its run, including the 1979 Doraemon series and Ninja Hattori. The former was the most popular of these anime, and sent over Doraemon and Dorami mascot suits to MTV Networks Kuboia for use in promotions. The channel started using the iconic splat logo on 31st October, 2005. Closure In September 2009, it was confirmed that all Viacom-owned channels would be closed in Kuboia by the end of 2010. Although Nickelodeon Kuboia was scheduled to close by April 2010, the closure was postponed by a few months. Nickelodeon Kuboia closed down for the final time on 5th September, 2010 at 11:00p.m. (the last show to air was the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "The Camping Episode"), with several providers replacing it with the Jetanie feed the following day, of whom subsequently added several shows from the Kuboian feed to compromise. Most of the channel's shows now air on Sumkids Network and Boing. International availability Outside of Kuboia, the channel was available on NTL in the Island of Sally and in the Philippines on . Final Programming * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * All Grown Up! * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Back at the Barnyard * Bomberman Jetters * Crayon Shin-chan (El Kadsreian English dub) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (El Kadsreian English dub) * Diddy Dick and Dom * Doraemon (1979 series; El Kadsreian English dub) * Doraemon (2005 series; El Kadsreian English dub) * Doug * F-Zero: GP Legend * Get Your Own Back * Growing Up Creepie * Hey Arnold! * How Far Can You Go? * Inner Personality * Inspector Gadget * It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! * Kiteretsu (El Kadsreian English dub) * Monster Allergy * Mr. Bean * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Ninja Hattori * Prank Patrol UK * Rugrats * Samurai Pizza Cats * SpongeBob SquarePants * Takeshi's Castle (Challenge UK dub) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Fairly Odd Parents * The Penguins of Madagascar * Urusei Yatsura (Nippol English dub) * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Wayside * What About Mimi? * What's With Andy? Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV Networks Kuboia Category:1993 Category:1993 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:2010s disestablishments Category:Kuboia Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels